Kazutaka Hyodo
Kazutaka Hyōdō (兵藤 和尊) is a major recurring character in the Kaiji ''series, where is serves as the overarching antagonist of it entirely. He is currently known to have two sons; Kazuya Hyōdō and Kazuki Hyōdō. He is also a widower as his wife Sophie passed away prior to the series. He also appears in the spinoff manga called Chuukan Kanriroku Tonegawa. Despite the series focusing on the Teiai Corporation, he still takes the role of antagonist as he constantly gives Tonegawa stress through his unreasonable demands. Personality Hyodo is a wealthy socialite and the president of the powerful financial consulting firm Teiai Corporation, not to mention the owner and the sponsor of numerous underground gambling tournaments like those on board Espoir. He primarily hosts and sponsors countless underground projects. He is believed to be seventy years old and worth several hundred billion yen. Driven mad by wealth, conventional hobbies fail to entertain him, so he funds gambling tournaments to watch the destitute of society struggle against overwhelming terror and despair. He enjoys doing bizarre and often disturbing stunts, which mostly at the expenses of his own employees like forcing them to drink a plate of wine that he put his feet in, and often goes far enough to humiliate anyone to get a laugh out of it. It is shown that he also has favoritism toward his eldest son, Kazuki while mostly neglecting his youngest son, Kazuya. However, in general, he mostly a terrible father for both his son as he reprimanded them for things out of their control. History '''Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji' His first appeared in the climax of the Restricted Rock, Paper, Scissors game where he comments on Kaiji's unique abilities to survive. He also serves as the climax antagonist of the first series, and since then has been the primary nemesis of Kaiji. He meets Kaiji in the final segment of the first series of the manga, where Kaiji is selected by lottery to compete in the "Castle of Despair". Hyōdō's talents for winning in anything and everything have earned him the title of "king" by some, though others merely call him "very lucky". His first full manga appearance was in volume 8 - prior to that, all readers saw of Hyōdō was his finger tapping. He won against Kaiji in the Tissue Box Raffle gamble, which resulted in Kaiji losing 4 fingers on his left hand. He managed to outsmart Kaiji by folding the winning lot in half while it was in the box, creating a crease in the center for him to find when it was his turn to draw the winning lot out. Tobaku Hakairoku Kaiji He later appears in the arc watching Kaiji challenging the Bog via live feed while visiting the underground labor camp. He is seen calling Ichijou warning him about not permitting Kaiji to challenge the Bog and that he will be sent to the underground labor camp if the Bog loses. Gallery 1kperica.jpg|His face is on a 1,000 Perica bill. Hyodo_unnamedson.jpg|Hyodo with his eldest son, Kazuki. 1492818209892.png|A younger Hyōdō with his son Kazuya decades ago. 27633.jpg kazutaka-hyodo-kaiji-against-all-rules-0.47.jpg maxresdefault.jpg snapshot20080420094045.jpg vlcsnap-354531.jpg nutbladder_kaiji_s2_-_17_8ab91f5c-mkv_snapshot_07-38_2011-07-29_15-10-43.jpg untitled20.jpg 0049.jpg Chuukan Kanriroku Tonegawa Hyodo_fidget_spinners.jpg|His fidget spinners. Chuukan-Kanriroku-Tonegawa_H16.2.jpg|Hyodou having fun. Gw0Fmjj.jpg|Hyodou feeling bored. Chuukan Kanriroku Tonegawa - OP - Large 02.jpg uJlzCjz.jpg Chuukan Kanriroku Tonegawa - 01 - Large 21.jpg 9c8ce70c.jpg|Hyodou's fake funeral. Dj4M3b1XcAE8aYq.jpg Mr.-TONEGAWA-Middle-Management-Blues-Episodio-5.jpg hyodou_shock.jpg|The rarest of all his expressions. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teiai Corporation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Villains